


Yo cuidaré de tí

by LaWi



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babies, Durin Family, Newborn Kíli, Young Fíli
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWi/pseuds/LaWi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dís se pone de parto, y Thorin y el pequeño Fili esperan por fuera de su dormitorio. Por alguna razón no les dejan entrar, aunque ya han escuchado a un bebé llorar dos veces, y Thorin se pone cada vez más nervioso y preocupado mientras tiene que hacerse cargo de su sobrino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo cuidaré de tí

**Author's Note:**

> No todas las relaciones fraternales son tan idílicas, ni todos los hermanos son tan protectores entre ellos como Fili y Kili. Intenté pensar qué pudo llevar a Fili a ser tan protector con su hermano menor, más allá de los lazos de sangre, y surgió esta historia. Otra parte de mi inspiración vino a partir de esta ilustración de Nataliejujube: http://nataliejujube.tumblr.com/image/45269078784
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Thorin estaba preocupado. Y un poco asustado, y nervioso. Hacía unas horas le habían avisado de que su hermana Dís estaba a punto de dar a luz, y ahora se encontraba en su casa, por fuera del dormitorio donde nacería su sobrino. O su sobrina.  No es que tuviera miedo, su hermana ya había pasado por otro parto y la prueba de que todo había ido bien la tenía el propio Thorin jugueteando entre sus pies, un niño rubio de cinco años con una espada de madera ceñida al cinturón.  Frerin, por su parte, hermano de Thorin y de Dís, descargaba el estrés como de costumbre, en la forja, exactamente igual que el día que el pequeño Fili vino al mundo.

Lo que sí tenía asustado a Thorin Escudo de Roble fue el hecho de que una de las matronas se hubiera asomado hacía unos diez minutos y llamara al marido de Dís a la habitación. Es verdad que desde el pasillo habían escuchado a un bebé llorar dos veces, pero Thorin no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría ocurrido para que el padre de la criatura fuera el único que pudiera entrar a la habitación.

-          Fili, ¿Has comido? – Preguntó el enano a su sobrino, que jugaba con grandes aspavientos –Fili… Contéstame, ¿Tienes hambre?

-          ¡Sí!

-          ¿”Sí”, qué?

-          ¡Sí tengo hambre! –contestó el pequeño sin dejar de jugar. Sin ningún esfuerzo su tío lo levantó por la túnica y lo llevó hasta un taburete de la cocina. En la despensa encontró pan tostado y mermelada, y los puso sobre la mesa.

-          ¿Quieres tener un hermanito, Fili? O una hermanita.

-          ¡Sí!

-          Oh, eso es bueno –afirmó Thorin, mientras untaba la mermelada en el pan y le pasaba una rodaja al niño –Pero tú sabes que los hermanitos al principio sólo saben dormir, comer y llorar, y no se puede jugar con ellos, ¿verdad? – preguntó guiñándole un ojo, poniendo a prueba a Fili.

-          Es verdad. Pero yo quiero un hermanito, tío. Yo lo cuidaré y yo despertaré a mamá si el hermanito llora de noche.

-          ¡Qué buen chico! ¿Y por qué tienes tantas ganas?

-          Porque mamá tiene a papá… Y tú tienes al tío Frerin… Hasta el señor Balin tiene un hermano… Pero yo no tengo a nadie.

-          Fili –suspiró Thorin, enternecido- Tú nos tienes a todos nosotros.

-          Pero yo quiero alguien que sea para mí y que no me obligue a estar limpio, o a comer verdura, o a estudiar.

Thorin comprendió, entonces, que lo único que necesitaba su sobrino era un compañero de juegos, de aventuras y de bromas.  Justo cuando iba a servirle otra rebanada de pan al pequeño, el padre de Fili apareció en la puerta y el niño rubio corrió a sujetarse a su pierna con las manos y la boca llenas de mermelada.

-          ¿Dís está bien? – Preguntó Thorin.

-          Sí, pero… Está cansada y triste. Eran gemelos.

-          ¿Eran? – la cara del enano transmitía a la vez la alegría de tener gemelos en la familia y la preocupación porque su cuñado se hubiera referido a ellos en pasado.

-          Niño y niña. Pero nacieron débiles, Thorin, especialmente la niña. Dís y yo los hemos tenido en brazos todo este rato, dándoles calor, pero la pequeña… Respiraba muy mal, y casi no lloró cuando nació, y… Murió en los brazos de su madre.  Ven aquí, Fili, vamos a limpiarte las manos y la cara, ¿vale?

-          ¿Y el niño?

-          El niño está bien, está dormido, pero bien. Creo que lo ha superado.  ¿Queréis conocerles?

La habitación de Dís estaba iluminada sólo por la gran chimenea que había a los pies de la cama. Las ventanas y las cortinas estaban cerradas, para mantener la temperatura lo más agradable posible para la enana y sus niños. Junto a la cama había una cuna de madera, la misma que había servido para Fili cuando nació.  El marido de Dís se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama, y admiró el rostro de su hijo, que dormía entre sus brazos. Thorin, por su parte, permaneció junto a la chimenea después de colocar a Fili sobre la cama, todavía asumiendo que había estado a punto de tener una sobrina. Dos hermanos y una hermana, podrían haber sido… Como ellos. Como Thorin, Frérin y Dís. 

-          Fili – dijo Dís – Tienes un hermano y una hermana.  –el tono firme de la enana sorprendió a Thorin. Ella siempre había sido fuerte, e incluso ahora, tras dar a luz y perder una niña, no vacilaba - Pero tu hermana se ha quedado dormida y no se va a despertar más. Se ha ido a las estancias de Mandos para cuidarte desde allí. ¿Quieres verla?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo la gravedad del ambiente aunque sin entender del todo lo que se le decía, y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en los almohadones y las piernitas estiradas sobre la cama, justo al lado de su madre. Su padre, entonces, sacó de la cuna el cuerpecito de la niña, y lo colocó entre los brazos del hermano mayor.

-          Está fría –dijo Fili, y Thorin sintió un peso muy grande en su corazón. Se acercó al niño y se sentó a su lado.

-          Dale un beso en la frente, Fili. Que sepa que la querías, y que la ibas a cuidar, aunque esté durmiendo. –El niño obedeció.

-          ¿Y ya no se va a despertar?

-          No, cariño –explicó Dís –Ahora te estará cuidando desde otro sitio. Mañana la llevaremos a que descanse en un prado verde y muy bonito, ¿vale? ¿Quieres conocer ahora a tu hermano?

-          ¿Él sí se va a despertar?

-          Sí, y tendrás que vigilarle, porque es muy pequeño y no sabe hacer nada. Tú le enseñarás a ser bueno y a jugar, ¿verdad?

-          Claro, papá.

Thorin cogió a la niña de los brazos de Fili y sintió el alivio de éste, todavía demasiado confundido. También él besó al bebé en la frente antes de colocarlo y arroparlo en la cuna. Cuando volvió a sentarse junto a su sobrino, Fili sostenía en sus brazos una pequeña criatura de pelo oscuro, que respiraba pausadamente. Un pequeño luchador.

-          Papá, ¿Cómo se llama mi hermano?

-          No tiene nombre todavía, ¿me ayudas a elegir uno?

-          Quiero que se llame Kili, papá.

-          Pero ese nombre se parece mucho al tuyo –declaró Thorin.

-          Por eso. Me gusta cómo suena. Yo soy Fili, y él es Kili. Yo voy a cuidar de él y lo voy a querer. - declaró Fili, apretando al bebé contra su pecho - Es mío. Quiero que se llame Kili.


End file.
